mi turno de cuidarte
by fanfic designer
Summary: Una mañana en que el enfermero favorito de todos amaneció enfermo ... que ironía y ahora Shinichirou deberá cuidar de él con cariño y dulzura la mejor cura one-shot Shinichirou/Nanami espero les guste y los disfruten mucho,capi unico,dejen reviews


**Hola , hola .. saludos klover-sama ha vuelto con otro fic mas.. (no tiene nada que hacer esta loca?) XXD , un one-shot .. Shinichirou/Nanami .. espero les guste .**

**Disclaimer:** Sukisho no me pertenece tampoco sus personajes solo los tomare prestados un momento para mis maléficos planes jojo son bromas ..XXD

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasa cuando el enfermero favorito de todos es ahora el enfermo? ¿Qué hará Shinichirou al respecto? .. es su turno de cuidar de el .. . yaoi .

**Mi turno de cuidarte**

Como de costumbre Shinichirou despertó aquella mañana perezosamente . cansado y muy hambriento , Nanami a su lado aun dormía , era curioso y bastante inusual , pues era siempre Nanami el primero en levantarse por las mañanas para preparar el desayuno , planchar la ropa y arreglar las cosas para el día , pero ahora estaba aun profundamente dormido.

Shinichirou se sobresaltó al ver la hora , ya era tarde el despertador seguramnte no había sonado y si lo había hecho lo más probable es que ninguno de los dos lo oyera .

-Nanami…Nanami … despierta-Shinichirou lo movió suavemente , sintió a Nanami muy tibio , apoyó su mano sobre la fuente del enfermero y lo sintió muy cálido

-¿Nanami?

-¿Shinichirou?-Nanami se revolvió entre las sábanas entre abriendo las cerúleas orbes con cansancio

-¿estás bien? Te siento muy cálido.. ¿tu duele algo?

-un poco la cabeza –dijo Nanami perezosamente estregándose los ojos

-nos quedamos dormidos … sabes me prepararé para irme , tu mejor te quedas creo que pescaste un resfriado .. tienes fiebre .

-¿tú crees?

-claro estas hirviendo cielo , toma te pasaré el termómetro

-¿pero y los estudiantes? … ¿y si hay enfermos o heridos?.. –el enfermero hizo ademan de levantarse pero Shinichirou lo empujó suavemente de regreso a la cama

-¿más enfermos que tú? Imposible.. tienes que descansar –le dio un sonrisa tranquilizadora y lo cubrió con la sabanas hasta la barbilla

-pero ..

-nada de peros te quedas , ¿cómo vas a curar enfermos estando tu mismo enfermo? , les explicaré que te sentías indispuesto … el enfermero es ahora el enfermo-le dijo divertidamente mientras depositaba un tierno besito en la frente del chico.

-pero .. Shincihirou.. –Nanami en balde intentó persuadirlo para que le dejara ir , pues Shinichirou insistió una y mil veces en que debía descansar y que le excusaría con el director .

Fue un largo día para Shincihirou en que la enfermaría no era lo mismo sin su amable y dulce Nanami , sin embargo regresó a casa con ánimos de saber cómo seguiría el enfermero enfermo .

-Nanami, ya regresé.. ¿cómo sigues?

Nanami estaba recostado , las mejillas las tenía muy coloradas , y al revisar la temperatura vio que tenia 38.5 C de fiebre

-tienes mucha fiebre .. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

-revisa por favor si hay pastillas para bajar la temperatura en el botiquín del baño-le indicó aun débil y cansado

-voy a ver –Shinichirou se fue a revisar , sacó cosa por cosa del botiquín buscado las pastillas sin encontrar nada .. había de todo menos la pastilla para la fiebre

-¿cuáles son? No las encuentro ..

-son de envoltorio verde y dicen "Neo melubrina de 500 mg"

-revisaré de nuevo –Shinichirou de nuevo le dio vuelta a todo y no encontró las dichosas pastillas-rayos! , creo que no hay neomelubrina

Regresó a la habitación , Nanami tenía las mejillas muy sonrosadas , respiraba con dificultad y su frente estaba peraleda de finas gotitas de rocío .. , tiritaba y temblaba mientras se aferraba a las sábanas tenía mucha fiebre

-Nanami , mira iré a la farmacia , porque no hay neomelubrina , te las traeré lo más pronto posible

-pero .. Shinichirou ya es tarde , ¿crees que esté abierta?-observó el castaño con pocos ánimos

- tranquilo , no es tan tarde además esas farmacias creo que son 24/7, ya regreso no tardo

-gracias , ten cuidado –Shinichirou agarró su chumpa y se fue por las medicinas

Nnami sentía una sensación extraña y desagradable , la cabeza la sentía enrome y a punto de estallar , sentía que el aire que respiraba estaba tan caliente .. la boca seca , le ardían los ojos , y sentía que todo le daba vueltas , veía hacia el techo y podía jurar que la lámpara giraba como una ruleta rusa , tenia frio , y sudaba , y no podía mantener los ojos abiertos sentía que los parpados le pesaban como si fuera de cemento .

Shinichirou entró sofocado al parecer había dado una tremenda carrera hasta la farmacia mas cercana y regresaba con una bolsita con varias medicinas .

-Nanami.. ya he vuelto .. Nanami-el chico luchó por abrir los ojos y más aun por enfocar la imagen de Minato frente a él , pues tenía toda la vista borrosa como si necesitara lentes del grueso del fondo de una botella .

-me siento mal.. –se quejó débilmente , y vaya que era cierto le dolía todo el cuerpo y la cabeza .

-te traeré agua para que te tomes las medicinas , veras que te caen bien y luego te sentirás mejor .

Nanami de nuevo se estaba quedando dormido , Shinichirou lo sintió muy caliente ,la frente hirviendo sin lugar a dudas le había aumentado la fiebre , trituró las pastillas disolviéndolas en un poco de agua junto con un jarabe que había comprado , también para bajar la fiebre e intentó que Nanami bebiera aunque sea un poco pero este estaba inconsciente , el profesor se preocupó mucho esto era serio , tenía que bajarle a fiebre como diera lugar ..

-Nanami .. Nanami debes tomarte la medicina . ..

Shinichirou no recibía respuesta , dio un gran sorbo al agua medicada y con cuidado colocó sus labios sobre los de Nanami , por medio de un beso pasarle el agua medicada para que solo tuviera que tragarla .

Nanami apenas trago el primer sorbo, no importaba las circunstancias , un beso era un beso y Shinichirou no pudio evitar ruborizarse la boca de Nanami está más tibia de lo normal.

Después de que bebió medio vaso , lo recostó en la cama cubriéndolo , se había quedado profundamente dormido , lo arropó y el mismo se fue a duchar y cambiar ropa .

-seguro que con esa medicina mañana estarás mejor – ya cambiado se recostó a su lado y sintió que ya no estaba tan tibio y ya no temblaba ni tiritaba , se quedó dormido , esperando que Nanami estuviera mejor .

A la mañana siguiente Shincihirou se depertó sobre saltado , pensó que ya era tarde para ir al instituto pero en eso recordó que ya era fin de semana eso lo tranquilizó mucho se relajó y se quedó recostado al lado de Nanami quien adormía plácidamente , puso su mano sobre su frente no estaba caliente al parecer era su temperatura normal .

-de todas formas te pondré el termómetro, solo para estar seguro

Nanami se revolvió entre las sabanas y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos con pesadez .

-Shinichirou –

-Nanami!!! ¿Cómo te sientes?-Shinichrou volvió sus pasos al ver despertar al enfermero .

-mejor , muchas gracias .. pero .. tú me diste medicina anoche ¿verdad?

-sip, espero te haya caído bien

-muchas gracias , pero me da pena que te vayas a enfermar , pues por que ..

-no , tranquilo no pasa nada , no creo que me enferme –las mejillas de Shincihirou se tornaron rojas , vio que Nanami también estaba ruborizado pero no estaba seguro si era porque la fiebre había vuelto… o por otra cosa

-Nanami.. ¿tienes fiebre?-puso si mano sobre su frente los ojos azules de Nanami se abrieron grandes .. y el color en las mejillas se intensificó varios todos

-no ,.. no creo tener fiebre .. creo que esto .. es por otra causa , dijo sonrojándose un más-Shinichirou sonrió .. –jaja ya sé porque .. –acercó su rostro al del enfermero quien se puso notoriamente nervioso , acarició sus mejillas y rozó sus frente con la suya .

-no podemos .. por lo menos no ahora que estas resfriado , en cuanto estés mejor .. –los dos se pusieron rojos como semáforos

-SHINICHIROU!! MAL PENSADO!!!

-JAJAJA QUEE!!! –Nanami le aventó una almohada a la cara y los dos se pusieron a reír divertidos .

-toma quiero que te tomes la temperatura , te parparé algo ., vale?

-¿no quieres que preparé el desayuno? , debes tener hambre anoche no cenamos –Nanami estaba dispuesto a abandonar la tibieza de la cama y vestirse para irse a la cocina pero Shinichiru lo detuvo en un suave abrazo .

-no te preocupes, tú debes descansar yo me encargo –Shinichirou se fue para la cocina antes de que Nanami dijera algo .

El enfermo sonrió y decidió que sería bueno dejarse consentir un poco , se recostó de nuevo y se tomó la temperatura tal y como su compañero le había pedido y se quedó recostado un rato , en que sintió que empezaba a dormirse de nuevo , cuando en eso entró Shinichirou con una bandeja con comida . No se percató cuanto tiempo había estado entre ese estado entra el sueño y la vigilia , pero debió ser un tiempo considerable pues su pareja ya volvía con el desayuno listo .

-te preparé el desayuno –Nanami se despabiló un poco

-oh vaya , muchas gracias Shinichirou- hacía mucho tiempo que no tenia un desayuno en la cama , el desayuno era sencillo : consistía en un par de tostadas con jalea , unos huevos fritos , pan y un jugo de naranja

-espero te guste

-claro , muchas gracias –Nanami le dedicó una sonrisa suave y agradecida que hizo al profesor ruborizar un poco

-¿te tomaste la temperatura?

-sí , aquí está-le mostró el termómetro la temperatura estaba normal

-de todas formas deberías tomarte otras dos de las que te di ayer

-¿neomelubrinas?-le preguntó llevándose un bocado a la boca

-si esas

-no creo, esas son solo si hay fiebre , si no hay fiebre mejor no , además ahora me siento bien .. no es bueno automedicarse

-bueno tu eres el experto , si tienes razón si ya te sientes bien, mejor descansas de la medicina , además anoche te di también un jarabe ..

-¿un jarabe?-preguntó Nanami dándole un trago a su jugo de naranja

-para bajar la fiebre es que anoche de verdad me preocupaste , estabas tiritando de fiebre y temblabas , estabas hirviendo

-lamento haberte puesto en problemas y en preocupaciones.

-no es nada tú has hecho mucho por mi también , ahora es mi turno de cuidarte-Shinichirou acaricio la cabeza castaña con devosion .

-gracias , Shinichirou.

-sabes ya se que es bueno para el resfriado y que seguro evitará una recaida

-¿Qué?

-una sopa bien calientita .. ¿Qué te parece?-le pregunto Shinichirou mientras recogía la bandeja del desayuno , a pesar de estar resfriado Nanami tenía buen apetito

-suena exquisito… AAAA.. CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!-un sonoro estornudo de parte del enfermero quien solo alcanzó a cubrirse la boca tímidamente con la manga de su pijama ruborizándose

-salud!! ..

-creo que esa sopa si te caerá muy bien n_nU

Para el almuerzo , Shinichirou se esforzó mucho por preparar un exquisito caldo de pollo bien cliente con verduras para su enfermero enfermo favorito .

-mira esta sopa te caerá maravillosamente , espero te guste

Nanami vio su plato humante de caldito con todo tipo de verduras cocidas: zanahoria , papas, güisquil , yuca ,y pedacitos de pollo , se veía deliciosa .

-hmm está buena –dio un sorbo y realmente descubrió que Shinichirou se estaba volviendo muy buen cocinero , pues la sopa estaba realmente en su punto , hasta cerró los ojos con deleite al sentir ese condimento sutil pero delicioso .

-¿De verdad .. te gusta o lo dices por compromiso?-le preguntó un Shinichirou quien buscaba completa honestidad en la respuesta del enfermero

-de verdad , no te miento , me ha gustado mucho .. creo que cocinas muy bien –la sonrisa que le otorgó fue un sello de sinceridad , Shincihirou se sentía en el cielo , Nanami era para el mejor cocinero del mundo y un cumplido gastronómico del rey de las recetas era prácticamente el mayor halago que hubiera recibido en su vida .

-gracias u//u , lo he aprendido del mejor-Shinichirou tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de besar los labios de Nanmai , pero este lo detuvo cuando los rostros de ambos estaban a escasos milímetros uno del otro .

-si nos besamos te contagiaras de resfriado –Nanami estaba agitado y las mejillas muy rojas una imagen que a Shinichirou le pareció tan adobarle como atractiva .

-pero ..

-.. no quiero que te resfríes estar , así no es nada agradable –le dijo el enfermero sonriendo

-no me importa estar así .. solo deseo besarte .. solo .. suave .. un roce .. de labios –Nanmai no podía tampoco negarse el también deseaba ese beso y dejó que Shinichirou posara sus labios sobre los suyos , pero inevitablemente el beso se hizo profundo , las lenguas se entrelazaron y sus corazones viajaron rápido en sus pechos , Nanami apenas logro recupera el aliento era un verdadero fastidio tener la nariz congestionada , pues a causa de ello tuvo que separarse de aquel delicioso beso .

-Gomen .. –Nanami se disculpó para que el su dulce pareja no pensara que rechazaba el beso es solo que tenía el inconveniente de tener la nariz tapada .

-tranquilo .. no pasa nada .. –Shinichirou le sonrió con dulzura

-dijiste que solo sería un roce de labios .. mentiroso-el rostro completo de Nanami se encendió en un copioso rubor .

-jaja pero bien que no hiciste nada para evitarlo ¡ne!

-va!!

-termínate la sopa , prepararé un té con miel y limón eso te ayudará con la congestión nasal

-gracias –Nanami se terminó su sopa de verduras de buen grado , jamás había comido algo tan bueno , Shinichirou había preparado la comida realmente deliciosa .

Así pasaron varios días en la que la recuperación de Nanami fue maravillosa , llena de cariñosos cuidados y mimos de parte de Shinichirou.

Hasta que una mañana de esa semana …

-ahhh de verdad que me siento como nuevo!!! , sabes me siento completamente recuperado del resfriado , pensé que nunca me pasaría –Nanami hizo una pausa al darse cuenta la personita a su lado aun estaba dándole la espalda acostado con la cara tapada por las sábanas –y sabes .. –se ruborizó un poco para acercarse al oído de su pareja – todo fue por el maravilloso cuidado que tuviste conmigo , por tu cariño y porque eres la persona más linda y dulce del mundo .. te lo agradezco mucho mi amor .. –un suave beso en cabeza .

-de verdad .. lo crees?-Shinichirou se descubrió la cara ojerosa y la nariz colorada .-sabes creo que ahora soy yo quien necesita de tus bondadosas y dulces cuidados … AAAA..AAACHU!!!

-santo cielo!!, Shincihiroui has pescado un resfriado

-me temó que si –dijo lloroso y limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelito desechable

-bueno en todo caso .. es mi turno de cuidarte –le sonrió el enfermero dulcemente

-nunca nos curaremos así n//nU

_**owari!**_

Espero les haya gustado , jejeje con cuidados como esos quien no quiere estar enfermo … ahhh por favor dejen sus comentarios .

Chao!!!


End file.
